Data breaches caused by external threats and internal security holes are becoming more commonplace. Existing security frameworks and standards may mitigate the risks of a data breach. However, the current techniques used to implement the existing security frameworks and standards may involve extensive modification of existing application code by an experienced application developer. As a result, there may be a delay between identification of a security risk and remediation.